Scolding for Disobeying
Scolding for Disobeying is an event when a hero character scolds the character for disobeying its orders like going to place that someone wasn't supposed to go there or never use things if they're not ready. On common occasions, it drives the hero to learn from his or her mistakes. Examples *Sailor Pluto scolds Chibiusa for stealing a Silver Key and travelling to the past without permission. *Mr. Krabs scolds SpongeBob and Patrick for disobeying him about the Fish hooks. *Mufasa scolds his son Simba for disobeying his orders to not go to the Elephant Graveyard and putting Nala at risk. *Kathryn Janeway scolds Tom Paris for disobeying her orders, helping Riga and the Nomeans out and stealing a shuttlecraft before demoting him to Ensign and sentences him to thirty days of solitary confinement in Voyager's brig. *Mr. Turner scolds his son Timmy for vandalizing the Turner Family home, which was actually caused by Vicky. *Chi Chi scolds her husband Goku for choosing to training with Whis instead of watching Pan. *Iron Man scolds Spider-Man for disobeying him and putting his own and other people's lives at risks by his own actions after saving the Staten Island Ferry before taking away his suit as a result of his recklessness. *The Tower scolds Rusty for falling asleep on the job, then demotes him to a track cleaner. *King Triton scolds his daughter Ariel for going up to the surface (given how many times she's done that). **Later Ariel scolds her daughter Melody for going into the sea by swimming under the palace wall. *Captain Picard reprimands Geordi LaForge for disobeying his direct order by using the interface probe to find his mother which endangers his life and issues the formal reprimand into his permanent record. *Kerchak scolds his adopted son Tarzan for disobeying his orders to protect their gorilla family and not go to the human camp by betraying their family. *Chief Powhatan harshly scolds his daughter Pocahontas for disobeying his orders to stay in the village, after Kocoum is killed while looking for her and John Smith is wrongly accused for the murder. *Molly Weasley scolds Ron Weasley for stealing the family car and leading Arthur Weasley to face inquiry at his work by sending him a Howler, not knowing the barrier to the Hogwarts Express was been sealed by Dobby the house elf in attempt to keep Harry Potter from going to Hogwarts in a bid to save his life. *Chief Bogo scolds Judy Hopps for abandoning her post and for insubordination, despite the fact that she apprehended Duke Weaselton. *Princess Twilight Sparkle scolds Rainbow Dash and Applejack for their recklessness they caused at the Young Six's field trip. *The village leader scolds his adopted son Mowgli for disobeying his orders to stay away from the jungle and almost putting the village children in danger. *Benjamin Stahlbaum scolds his daughter Clara for disobeying him and not dancing with him. *Cheetor scolds Rattrap for not following orders and demanding him to return to Beast Mode in the Transformers: Beast Machines episode, "The Weak Component". *The Riveras scolding Miguel for choosing music over family and hiding his secret from them. *Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Dolly, and the other toys accuse Woody of leaving the pantry by going with Bonnie to Kindergarten which almost got her into trouble. *The Undertaker silently scolds Mr. McMahon into leaving Stephanie McMahon alone after she was bullied by Sable who assaults her with an attack. *Ben Parker scolds Peter Parker for disobeying his orders to pick up May Pater as he had promise earlier by getting distracted about going to Oscorp which causing him to storm out of his house in anger. *Della Duck scolds Louie Duck for disobeying her and putting the innocent lives in danger and grounds him until he learn that good never comes from cockamamie schemes as a result of his greediness, selfishness and disrespectful behavior, putting their mother-son relationship to the long test. Quotes }} Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Heroic Events